Time Machine
by Shellfish1001
Summary: Short and silly yaoi SeiferxZell. Seifer and Zell got drunk and Zell's explaining his troubles to Irvine and Selphie. He did a stupid thing! reviews would be nice!


Time machine.

"I want to build a time machine."

Selphie blinked, pausing in eating her lunch. She shared a quick look with Irvine who was sniggering.

"What are you going to build it out of?"

Zell frowned. "I don't know."

"Well when and where would you go?" Selphie asked

"Back to when we were in the orphanage?"

"To when garden to founded?"

Zell shook his head. "Yesterday evening."

The couple shared an amused look. "Why? What's happened this time?"

"I-I did something…."

They waited. "Something?" Irvine prompted.

"Something stupid."

Selphie sighed. "You're going to have to give us more to go on than that."

"Yeah man you do loads of stupid things."

"This was ultra stupid! The worst yet!"

They looked at him expectantly.

At that point Seifer walked in, Irvine waved him over as usual. Zell looked up and met Seifer's eyes and they just stared at each other with Irvine and Selphie flicking their gazes between the two. Eventually Zell glanced away and Seifer seemed to blink out of his trance and wander off towards the food queue again.

Zell fidgeted with his fingers, staring at them. The couple opposite him sighed knowingly. "What's he done this time?"

"Honestly what do you guys find to argue about each time?"

"Things, important things."

After the war Seifer had come back and things had pretty much picked up where they left off until a year back when Fujin married Raijin and they left garden to be together. Seifer now being alone got close to the gang and especially to Zell, they were joined at the hip with the regular weekly fights when they would find something to fight about for sometimes up to a day then they'd make up again in ten seconds and all would be right with the world again.

"What's gone wrong this time?"

"I did something stupid."

"Don't you always."

Zell frowned at Irvine. "This is different."

"What did you do?"

"I didn't mean to- it -it was a-a moment of insanity!"

"What was?"

"Seifer and I, we -umm we had a few drinks and umm-"

"Umm?"

"I kissed him." Zell whispered so low that the other two had to lean across the table to hear him.

"You kissed _Seifer_!" Irvine asked.

Zell nodded.

"Well that's great!" Selphie cheered at first, then saw the looks the other two gave her. "Isn't it?"

"How'd he take it?"

"He passed out."

Irvine rolled his eyes. "So you were drunk?"

"That's what I said."

"You said a few drinks, I didn't think you meant a few dozen drinks."

"Okay we were drunk and playing around as usual then I stupidly kissed him and he gave me the strangest look… and then he passed out."

"And what did you do?"

"I left and hoped he wouldn't remember."

They both sighed. "Oh Zell, you're hopeless."

"Obviously he does remember from the way he looked at me."

"Maybe not, maybe he's confused, hangovers can do that you know?" Selphie said.

"Did you want to kiss him?" Irvine asked. "Would you have done it when you were sober?"

"I wouldn't have the courage to, he might kill me." He paled suddenly. "He might kill me!"

Irvine stood up. "Alright calm down, lucky you came to us, me and Selphie are geniuses so we'll sort it out."

"Geniuses in what? Getting drunk?" Zell asked. "Ow!" He rubbed his head where Selphie had hit him.

"In love, stupid."

Zell worriedly watched Irvine get up. "Where's he going?"

"To talk to Seifer."

"What!" He shot out of his seat only to have Selphie push him back down.

"It'll be fine, don't you want to know if he remembers or not?"

The little blonde looked uneasy. "I guess."

Irvine stood in the lunch queue behind Seifer. "Hey you going to come sit with us?" He asked.

"I don't know." He looked a little ill.

Irvine chuckled. "Hangover?"

The blonde nodded. "We got a little drunk and now the Chickie is acting…. Strange."

"Why?"

Seifer grimaced. "I think… I… maybe did something stupid."

The cowboy blinked. "_You_ did something stupid?"

The blonde smirked. "Not that hard to believe is it? I know I'm usually perfect but…" He chuckled.

Irvine frowned. "No it's just… um… Zell usually…"

"I know, he's usually the cause of our break ups but it's different this time, this one might not be fixable."

The cowboy looked a little confused. "What happened?"

"Well we were out and we have a few drinks, I had a few, Zell had… loads."

That didn't make things clear, Zell had said that Seifer passed out.

"And in Zell's dorm I did something stupid."

"Right."

"I kissed him."

"_You_ kissed _Zell_!"

Seifer gave him a look. "Yes! Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Well he told me that he kissed you!"

Seifer blinked. "What!"

"Yeah he said he kissed you in your dorm then you passed out…. And you said the opposite!"

The tall blonde left the queue and walked over to Zell, the little blonde saw him coming. "Oh god, he looks pissed, what has Irvine done!"

Selphie glanced up too.

"Chickie what have you been saying to Irvine!"

Zell's mouth moved but no sound came out.

"Last night _I_ kissed _you_!" Seifer said.

"No I kissed you first!

"No I did!"

"I kissed you and you passed out."

Seifer frowned. "Chickie you drunk more than me! You passed out and I carried you to bed then left."

Zell opened his mouth to argue.

"If it was the other way around how would you have carried me to bed, I'm bigger than you!"

The little blonde paused in thought. "Oh yeah."

Selphie looked between the two. "So…. Seifer kissed you?"

Zell jumped up. "That's it, I remember now, that's what I supposed to be worried about! I forgot!"

Irvine stared and Selphie let her head fall to the table. "Zell you're useless!"

"I knew when I woke up that there was something and I remembered a kiss so… I assumed it was my fault."

The other three rolled their eyes and were about to walk off when Zell looked up again. "Wait!"

He turned to Seifer. "So you kissed me?"

"Yes."

"But you weren't drunk?"

"No, well not as much as you."

Zell paused to scratch his head in confusion. "Wait so-" He was cut off as Seifer pulled him into another kiss.

Zell slowly opened his eyes again, blinking at Seifer. "Huh?"

"As we're getting so good as being friends, how about we give something else a go?"

"Else?"

Selphie groaned. "Zell where is your brain? He wants you!"

"Oh." He said, blinked. "OH!"

Seifer chuckled.

"Oh, well… okay." He grinned sheepishly.

End


End file.
